


Star Surfer

by princeyxoxo



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Among Us, Character, Gen, OC, originalcharacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyxoxo/pseuds/princeyxoxo
Summary: Dorothy is wrongfully voted and framed as an imposter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This includes character death and intense emotions. I posted this on my wattpad as well. (undoundying)

The final votes tallied in and Dorothy felt her heart drop. 

“This isn’t meant to be.” Dorothy looked down at her hands, gasping. Almost everyone besides Black voted for her. 

'This has to be unreal. I tried my best to friend everyone and I’m not even infected!' Dorothy thought and stomped her feet. With sunken shoulders, she brought her head up. Her eyes scanned the group of crewmates. The crewmates stood there, some kept eye contact while many looked down. There were several gaps in remembrance of their old crewmates. 

Silence fell over the room. Every now and then, broken quiet sobs rang in her ears. They were going to throw her out but nobody dared to move. 

'No emotion could explain how I feel right now.' The thought entered Dorothy’s head as she rang her fingers through her hair. 

So she decided to break the silence herself. Laughter escaped from her lips. It uninvitingly left her mouth. Tears formed at her eyes as her head snapped up to face the others. 

“I suppose hehe that friendship is earned.” Dorothy let out a quick wheeze before continuing her sentence. “And I didn’t earn it.” 

“As my momma always said, try your best Dorothy Amelia. You’ll always be a star in my eyes.” Her laughter came to a stop as she turned around to face the window. 

“Guess who is flying with the stars now.” 

With heavy feet, she volunteered herself and walked to the ship exit. It almost looked like Black tried stopping Dorothy but Purple stopped it. It was no use now. 

Dorothy put her helmet on and slammed the button to the exit. A loud creaking could be heard as the door opened. 

Who knew that cold space air would be comforting. She pushed herself out. The gravity wrapped their arms around Dorothy as she floated aimlessly. 

With both hands on the edges of her helmet. “I’m coming home dad.” 

The helmet then floated next to Dorothy. 

Today the stars would shine a bit brighter.


	2. Bled Dorothy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Description of Injury, grief, and death
> 
> This chapter shows the POV of Goggles, a mute kid Dorothy babysitted. 
> 
> Posted on my wattpad, undoundying

I sat on my bed, clearly tired and bored. Dorothy, my babysitter, has been missing for a few days now and nothing else seems to occupy me. 

I miss her, she’s one of the actual people I’m not bothered by. She even learned some sign language to speak to me since I'm a selective mute.

With a huff, I pushed myself out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Time to heat up another premade di-

My thoughts were disrupted by a loud cry of anguish coming next door. It was Dorothy’s house. With no hesitation, I took my legs as fast as I could to where the cry was from. My eyes fell on sight of the backyard. Luckily the fence door was unlocked and I made my way to the back. 

In front of me was the sight of Dorothy’s mother crying, it looked as if her body would give out any second. What came over her? 

My prediction was right, eventually the crying mother fell to her knees but I ran over in time to hug her from behind and rub her back. 

Who knew I would be comforting a middle aged woman on a Monday afternoon in a backyard. 

“She’s gone! They took my baby! My precious baby!” The woman cried in my arms. 

I had no clue what to do so I did what any selective mute does best. 

“It-ts...okay-y…” I stuttered but managed to get out. 

Eventually a few minutes passed and Dorothy’s mother managed to calm down. She caught sight of who was holding her and pulled away, turning to me. 

“Goggles? You spoke to me?” 

“Yeah-h..” I said, not making eye contact. Pftt, that’s for losers. “Anyways Ms Dorothy’s Mom-” 

“Georgia.” Dorothy’s mom smiled. 

“Georgia-a….Why are you crying about Dorothy?”

The smile immediately dropped from Georgia’s face. “My precious Dorothy died. Without my permission, she snuck onto a crew and went to space.” She sighed before shifting on the grass. 

I continued to stare at Georgia, waiting for an answer but gave her a second. Losing a child is a hard thing, I gotta give the woman a break. 

“I should have never banned anything related to space in our household. This could have been prevented so easily--” 

I shook my head and Georgia stopped mid sentence.

“Why did you ban anything space related?” It felt easier to talk now that the conversation has been lasting for a few minutes. 

“Her late father died in a space station freak incident and I didn’t want her having the same fate. But when Dorothy hit age 10, she could name every star.” Georgia laughed, shaking her head. 

I smiled. It was nice hearing these stories. I nodded, motioning for her to continue. 

“In 5th grade, she got this halloween space suit that looked exactly like her fathers. So she wore it basically every day. I tried to make her take it off but she refused. Until one day, some kid messed with her, said the wrong thing at the wrong time and she socked them in the face.”

Once it got dark, Georgia sent me home after telling me many stories about Dorothy. I went up into my room. My emotions finally got the best of me and I angrily stared at myself in the mirror. The vitiligo on my face stared back at me and I undid my usual pigtails. 

I gritted my teeth and with a balled fist, I punched the mirror. It broke and my hand bled. 

It bled for Dorothy.


End file.
